Barbeque Party
by Shiraru - Selene le Boursier
Summary: [RyoXSaku] Ryoma is getting jealous when Sakuno and Fuji are closed by in the barbeque party. The characters are pretty OOC. Kinda lame, but please at least you read it.


I don't own any of these characters…

Summary : RyoXSaku Ryoma is getting jealous when Sakuno and Fuji are closed by in the barbeque party. The

characters are pretty OOC. Kinda lame, but please at least you read it.

Seigaku won against Jyousei Shounan. Yeah…they're easy to beat though, since the players in Seigaku were all prodigy, surely they won't lose easily. To motivated them, the coach, Sumire-sensei, promised that she would hold a barbeque party on her house yard if they win. Then…here it goes…

"All right, guys, I promised you to hold this barbeque thing, so come to my house at 7 sharp!"

"Yay! Barbeque! Let's get party started!" Momo shouts happily.

"Momo-senpai…it will be held tomorrow."said Ryoma coldly.

"Naa? Yeah…I know…Hey, Echizen…will the coach grand daughter be there?" Momo whisper into his ear. Ryoma's face getting red. _Dammit…Momo-senpai…don't remind me of her! _

"If she's there, what will you do?" he said to his senpai. _God, what did I thinking about? _

"Me? You're the one who will do."

"Aah…whatever…knock it off, I'm going home now." He said as he retrieve his bag and walk towards the road.

At night, when he was about to sleep, he can't sleep at all. He keeps thinking about tomorrow's barbeque party.

_She won't be there…she won't be there…Okay, she will be there because it's her house…but…if she's there…I don't know what to do…but…maybe she's just grilled the barbeque and doesn't notice that I'm there…but…if she **do**_ _notice me…what will she do? AAAAAAAAGGHHHH! Why am I getting so confused? She's just an ordinary girl! There's a lot out there!_

Ryoma grabbed his blanket and pulled it until it covered his body. He stays still like that until the next morning.

At last…the barbeque party time come…

"YAY! Get the party started guys! Eiji-senpai! Would you sing for us?" Momo said as he handed the red-headed senpai the microphone.

"EEEHH? Ore? Momo, you're evil! I don't want to!" Eiji said as he hide behind Oishi's back.

"Eiji…" Oishi whispered to his partner.

"Eiji-senpai! Don't be so shy! This is a celebration, don't make this party sucks!"

_But this party is **really**_ _sucks,_ _Momo-senpai…_ Ryoma said into his mind. He takes a can of Ponta at his right table and drink it. _I wonder if she's here…_

"Omatase shimashita!" Sumire-sensei and Sakuno entered the yard. They bring a set of barbeque grill that have been arranged and a lot of meat. Then, Sumire-sensei put some bricks, Sakuno lit the fire.

"Allright, guys! Grill the meat as many as you want, if the meat is not enough, just call Sakuno. I'll go to the market to buy some sausage for all of you! Sakuno, I'm counting on you." Sumire said as she wink her left eye to Sakuno.

"Hai obaa-chan."

"Good." the coach said as she walked into the house.

Sakuno puts her pink flower apron which is makes her cuter than before. But…she can't tie the rope.

"Ah! Mou...I can't tie the rope…I wouldn't be able to cook anything…"

"Doushita, Sakuno-chan?"

"Fuji-senpai..." she turned to the blue-eyed tensai, who smiled at her.

"You couldn't tie the rope, could you?"

"Hai…"

"I'll help you. Come here."

"Is it okay?"

"Ii yo." he said, as he tied the rope of Sakuno's apron. Three minutes later, he finished.

"There, Sakuno-chan."

"Ah, arigato, Fuji-senpai." She said as she bowed to him.

"Ahaha…, don't mention it. Saa, should we cook now? Teach me please," asked Fuji gently.

"Hai…" she said as she put the meat on the grill.

Out in a distance, Ryoma watches them with anger in his eye. _Dammit! Fuji-senpai! What is he doing with her? Does he want to take her attention fully?_

Ryoma walked towards them and ask a question to break the 'blooming' couples.

"Nee, Ryuzaki. Where the toilet is?"

"It's in the house. Just go straight to this door, you could see the toilet from where you stand." Sakuno answered.

_What a cold answer it is…seems like he got her attention fully_. "Sankyuu…" he said as he took his Ponta with him.

_Why does he bring the Ponta with him? _Fuji thought.

**At the house…**

Inside the house, Ryoma didn't go to toilet like what he'd said before. He went to the kitchen, open the Ponta and drank it.

"Why? Why couldn't I get her attention like Fuji-senpai do? What's wrong with me?" he said hopelessly.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

"Sakuno-chan, we need more meat." Fuji said.

"Oh, wait here, I'll get it in the refrigerator." Sakuno said as she ran into the house.

**In the kitchen…**

Sakuno ran towards the kitchen, and surprised to see Ryoma there, whom puts his two hands at the dish washer.

"Ryoma-kun?" she widened her eyes.

"Ryuzaki…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Wash my hands. And you?"

"Ah…Fuji-senpai said that we need more meat to grill, so I'm here to get some more in the refrigerator." She said as she opened the refrigerator. Ryoma closed the refrigerator briefly.

"Fuji-senpai, Fuji-senpai again…Is there no other name besides Fuji-senpai in your head?" he said as he walked closer to her.

"Wha…what's wrong with you, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno walked backwards.

"Do you…hate me…?" Ryoma continued to walk until her back touched the wall behind her.

"No…I don't…wha…what make you ask like that?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"Hot…so hot here…" he said as he unbutton his t-shirt. Sakuno blushed.

"Ryoma-kun…you shouldn't do that! What if someone sees us like this?" she said as she buttoned his t-shirt. Ryoma gripped her hands against the wall.

"If you don't hate me…Then…lean closer to me…" he whispers into her ear.

"Ryo—" before she could say anything, Ryoma already brushed his lips against hers. Sakuno blinked her eyes. She smells a grape scent of Ponta from his mouth. Little by little, she closed her eyes. She could feel his lips forced her mouth to open softly. As she opened it, he placed his tongue on hers. He started to roll his tongue and explore her mouth. He kept it light & gentle as he pressed his lips more against hers.

When they're broke off, Ryoma looked straight at the braided girl in front of him. Sakuno felt that his look was like…it would make her heart melt.

"Please…don't say someone's name except me, it hurts me so much. I…I…I love you, _Sakuno_." _I finally said it!_ Ryoma looked aside because he afraid that she would decline his feelings.

A long pause came.

"Ryoma-kun…don't you notice that I like you since the first time we met? But…I thought you would never notice, so I give up…" Sakuno broke the silence. Ryoma looked up to her.

"Now…would you accept my feelings?"

Sakuno looked down to the floor, and with a low voice, she said, "Yes…"

Ryoma feels very happy when she said that words. So short, but it's priceless. He hugged her tight and was about to kissed her when…

"Ehem…ehem…" a small cough interrupted.

"Fu—Fuji-senpai!" they said together.

"Oops…sorry I interrupted, but, I just want to take some meat." said the blue-eyed tensai.

"Oh, god! I forgot about that!" she said as she opened the refrigerator.

"Let me bring it out." said Ryoma.

"Thanks, Ryoma-kun."

Then, they go outside and grilled some more.

Hehe…that's kinda lame isn't it? Just give me reviews, and…I'll work it out as soon as possible. I worried about my English too, could you help me fix my English? By the way, thanks for reading!


End file.
